Conoceme
by Zetrid
Summary: El como decidi hacer fics no fue facil, pero por algo se empieza ¿no?


Bienvenido a Fanfiction

Estoy nervioso, soy el siguiente en la lista para que vean mis historias que tengo para publicar en esta página, aunque sea un oc la ansiedad y el pánico me come vivo, veo como muchos usuarios están relajados con los clásicos aspectos de supermodelos o seres híper poderosos, esos se notan que son novatos o de perdida personas que necesitan apoyo moral, o sea digo ¿un saiyayin de 10 colas con tres katanas con músculos estilo hulk? ¿Plagio donde? y lo peor el nombre, Kakaruto sennpai, en serio ¿qué mierda?, no digo que tenga el mejor nombre de todos pero en serio sean originales en cuanto aspecto se refiere y más esfuerzo en el nombre, por el momento diré que tengo como vestimenta una camiseta negra con un águila xerografiada de color amarillo pero sin los detalles, un pantalón levi's de color azul casi llegando a azul marino, unos tenis deportivos de color negro con rojo y una gorra ya que afuera pareciera que alguien puso al sol con el brillo a nivel dios helios. Pongo atención a la puerta del jefe Fic (así lo llamo) y aun lado de la puerta esta una secretaria… creo, ella no se ha movido y no sé si esta respirando siquiera, pero bueno ¿en que estaba? Así los usuarios, hay algunos que tienen oc de seres de sus series, películas o libros favoritos, como hombres lobos, kirins o kirines (ahhh como se llamen), alicornios, ponis, robots, animales antropomórficos, aliens entre muchos más hasta de una pluma pero ese ya lo conozco, no diré quien es. Fui interrumpido de mis observaciones cuando la secretaria me llama señalando que era mi turno.

Secretaria: Disculpe joven Zetrid ya puede pasar a la oficina.

Zetrid: Gra…gracias " _bien ahora o nunca"-_ pensé antes de entrar a la oficina del mero mero, del mandamás, del patrón, del…

Secretaria: ¿no oyó? Ya puede pasar

Antes de entrar un tipo salió de ahí con cara de hipocresía, este wey si que le exagero a su oc, hasta brillitos le salen de todas partes.

Tipo: GrAxYs pol EZcuSHArme, HAorA mE VoE

Al hasomarme al… mierda la falta de ortografía de ese idiota se me pego, me fije en la oficina el cual tenía un tapete de color crema, paredes de color café claro, un escritorio del cual estaba el jefe haciendo ejercicios de respiración mientras apretaba una pelota para el estrés, atrás de el tenia una vista increíble de una pradera (lástima que sea una imagen), a la izquierda tenía un mini bar, y al derecha cerca del escritorio estaba una pantalla de plasma grande pero al parecer esta de decoración ya que le veo el cable del enchufe oculto atrás de la pantalla y sin estar conectado. Avance hasta llegar a su escritorio y había unos audífonos de casco con un micrófono, de esos para jugar online, me lo puse ya que en una nota en ingles decía USE TO TRANSLATE y si no me falla la memoria significa usar para traducir.

Fic: Buenas noches usuario Zetrid.

Zetrid: Buenas noches jefe, ¿si sabe a que vine, verdad?

Fic: Si y me alegro que al menos demuestres que si vas a la escuela a estudiar, así que dime lo que vienes a decir y rápido que quiero salir ya.

Zetrid: Bueno pues solo vine a decirle que estoy haciendo varias historias a la vez y no sé cómo comenzarlas o continuarlas, pero ahora estoy haciendo una corta para darme a conocer, ya sabe la introducción del personaje y todo eso.

Fic: Uhm, Zetrid ¿verdad? Te has unido a fanfiction desde casi más de un año y has demostrado poca actividad el cuales son de seguimiento a otros autores, prometiste subir una historia el cual no paso, dejame ver tus proyectos.

Zetrid: Si aquí tiene- dios que nervios estaba hecho al momento de entregarle la carpeta con mis fics-

Fic: **Cambio de aires** , historia para My Little pony, **Juego de citas** , comedia y de todo género, **El viajero del multiverso** , comedia, gore, lemmon… que originalidad, lo dejare con los otros 5000 y por ultimo… le falta nombre a este pero la idea no está mal.

Zetrid: Si, esa apenas se me ocurrió ayer no llevo ni mil palabras.

Fic: De acuerdo y cual quieres empezar, necesitas subir algo como una nota para darte a conocer.

Zetrid: Si pensaba relatar lo que estoy haciendo ahora, espero que no le moleste.

Fic: Para nada, si todo usuario de internet sabe de nosotros más publicidad gratis y mas escritores serán capaces de darse a conocer.

Zetrid: ¡¿en serio?!- el asiente con la cabeza- Wow, muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

Fic: De nada, fanfiction es para liberar tu imaginación.

Zetrid: Muchas gracias por su atención, no lo decepcionare.- Nervios fuera de mi, un escritor inspirado arrasara con internet-

Sali de la oficina contento de la vida no sin antes dejar los audífonos en el escritorio veía a todos los usuarios que serian los siguientes en entrar ya iba por medio camino se oyo una alarma y la voz de Fic diciendo (se los traduciré para que no haya problemas al entender)

Fic: **¡GUARDIAS UN IDIOTA REVELARA INFORMACION NO AUTORIZADA, VUELENLE EL ANO!**

Zetrid: Ohh, esto tengo que verlo

Secretaria: Se refiere a ti y yo que tu saldría lo más rápido posible.

Y con razón, apareció un tipo estilo piramid head con un paquete gigante entre sus piernas, por un momento pensé que sería mi fin pero era el mensajero, en serio tremenda caja que tenia y yo creyendo que ahí tenía su espada. Pero como no soy 100% imbécil para quedarme sali corriendo hasta casi volar afuera mientras me llovían balas matando o hiriendo a los demás algunos guardias morían incluso (ya que viéndolos de cerca se parecen a los de Hall Life) al salir del lugar me detuve para agarrar aire y seguir corriendo un poco mas hasta llegar a un Hennessey Venom Gt pasar de él y agarrar la minivan que tome prestada.

Zetrid: Y al final llegue a mi casa donde subí esta historia el cual me costó un huevo tenerla, así que ni se quejen si es corta o poco creativa, soy nuevo y punto y…. publicar. ¡SIII al fin publique un fic!, una cosa menos que hacer en mi vida jejeje he ahm… ¿ahora que?

…

…

 **Pssssss… Grabando.**

Zetrid: Bueno un mensaje de mi a mi futuro público y gente bonita (bueno no tanto), dejare claro dos cosas

Algunos personajes o historias no irán de acuerdo al original ya que no conozco mucho de el o ella y estaré inventando algunas cosas.

Tardare mucho en publicar en algunas cosas ya que soy medio detallista y flojo y si ven que subo algo que llamo su interés y tarda tanto en actualizarse como ven soy nuevo en esto y ocupo tiempo para adaptarme a las opciones y todo eso, en serio ¿porque las opciones no están en español? Seria mas fácil publicar a los novatos, en fin los leo en la próxima.


End file.
